Shall I Join
by azianlovable
Summary: Sasukes with Ochimaru, and Sakura has grown into quite a woman. Ochimaru likes her now, and decided to take her in as one of his. Is Ochimaru willing Sasuke have her or does Sasuke not want her at all? Does Sakura want any of this? Lemons. Some OC
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Hey! My second story! This is especially for the new c2 thing that now i am a staff of. I am still new and hope you like this one! Review Please!

Luv,

Azianlovable

* * *

**Title: Shall I Join**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Captured**

**Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ the minds of the characters now. **

* * *

In a once again lonely day... Sasuke was gone and Sakura is now the strongest Konichi and medic nin of all of the hidden leaf village. She changed and had no emotions. She didn't love the Uchicha anymore, and she didn't trust anyone, but Kakashi and Naruto. She is now on a high class mission...

Sakura was now kneeling in the bushes waiting to attack the enemies or to help heal any ANBU ninja's that needed medical attention. But, something was defiantly wrong.

All of a sudden she heard the captain yelling, "RETREAT! NOW!"

Sakura jumped up to meet the rest of team and running and jumping from tree to tree. She could hear and feel one enemy that was behind her and her captain of the mission

"Sakura, I want you to go ahead, and I will hold him back. You take the scroll with the clue to find out what is Ochimaru's plot. You hear me now! That's an order!" The captain demanded to Sakura was currently running with said.

"Yes. Sir. Understood." Sakura obeyed. She took the scroll and tucked in between her well shaped plumped grown chest. She didn't think any one will dare to stick their hand down her shirt.

She jumped and ran tree to tree. She was about 10 minutes away from her last order from the captain and she heard him scream in agony. As a medic nin she paid no heed to the last order and her job was to save people lives. It was her immediate reflex to run back t her captain. But, then she felt no life force that felt like his chakra. She stopped and feared what was coming to her. The enemy swished around and tried to sneak up on Sakura, but she dodge each blow. She broke out into a run. Sakura seemingly was to fast for him, and her agility was fast. Suddenly 6 enemies surrounded her. Se made sure and secured the scroll still between her breast, and fought the enemies.

_Do they think they can take me down lightly? After all I am Tsunade's main superior student. Number one out of 5 countries. Wind, Mist, Water, Leaf, and Fire country._

She did some ancient hand seals that she has mastered within such a small amount of time, amazing Tsunade. The pink light filled the area and blew each enemy into pieces. Blood flew everywhere. Everywhere was tainted, except for Sakura. She was perfectly clean. There in one of the tree's Sakura did not notice or else she would try to kill the man she despised. The man that took everything away from her. Her teammate and love, Sasuke, and maybe her family. Ochimaru...

His black greased hair, his snake like tongue, and bendable body came down to her. Sakura was so ready to kill his ass.

"What the fuck do you want?" sneered Sakura.

"Oh I believe you know what I want. But, you know what? That scroll has nothing in there. Your dumb captain died over a stupid scroll with no use." chuckled Ochimaru.

"You fucking bastard..." Sakura could believe it. But, wait yeah she could.

"Then why in the hell are we here for? huh? Tell me?" Sakura asked.

All of a sudden, Ochimaru slid around and dropped sleeping gas around Sakura. Sakura hurriedly covered her nose, not to take it in. She was able to be vulnerable to the gas for awhile. She bend down to the ground quickly making Ochimaru miss hitting her neck.

"I am a lot stronger than that you know!" Sakura screamed.

"...ssssss...th...I know..." Ochimarus voice rang all over th eforest. Making it mysterious.

Sakura cringed. She bit her thumb so it'll bleed and did a seal to the ground. It brought forth a bright pink light shooting lightening and a fire all around. Her pink blaze of chakra were all around encircling her and made Ochimaru bleed and screamed in quite a pain.

But, the scream was just a diversion, and Sakura was hit in the neck making her fall and sniff in even more then she could have to stand longer. She fell into a certain darkness.

"Kabuto! Take this goddess and prize back home. She will be alot of use to me. More in wayz you could ever think. Even to a ceratin raven haired snobby man we have in our complex...ssssss...thh..." Ochimaru said with a fearsome look and a evil smile.

"Understood." was all Kabuto said. He went to pick up the, now beautiful firm and luscious woman on the ground. Kabuto took off her mask, and hat that hid her hair and face. Kabuto smirked. "We're in for a fun time...now.." Sakura's silk, now grown back to be long pink hair. Sh face matured and so has her body. She was now a sexy woman, then compared to her teen years where she had a stick figured body. Kabuto picked her up and went back to the complex. Her cherry blossom scent filled his nostrils. "Yeah, we're definitely in for it now. I wonder how the Uchicha will act? I'm bringing your certain item that use to belong to you ahahaha..." Kabuto laughed off evilly... The complex was a far way to go...


	2. Chapter 2: A Present For Sasuke

Omg! People really like the first chapter! So i continue!

This will hold you guys until I finish with EXAMS!

love,

Azianlovable

* * *

**TILE: SHALL I JOIN

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A present for Sauske**

****

Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ the minds of the characters now.

* * *

From tree to tree Kabuto ran fast. The darkness still engulfed the nights sky with a huge full moon that lit up the sky. The wind blew hard setting the scene into a mysterious feeling. Kabuto looked down at the beautiful Konichi. Her breast bounced when he jumped off to each tree.

"hm... nice..." Kabuto smirked.

Setting the pink hair goddess down on the forest ground, and taking his pants off...

"sssssssssss...thhhhh...Kabuto... What are you doing?" said a familiar voice that Kabuto had feared.

"Uh, master! Nothing. Just going to take a whiz. ah ha... ha..." Kabuto lied nervously.

"Oh, really? Taking a whiz on the goddess? Now, I believe i said take her back to the complex, not to make any pit stops for your needs...sssssthhh" Ochimaru eyed begin to get furious.

Kabuto, now kneeling on the ground bowing up dand down for Ochimaru's forgivness. "I'm sorry! master! I confess... you she's to beautiful!...and---!" Kabuto was cut off by a hand on his neck. Now, strangling him. His air supply was going low...

"Take her to the complex and give her to the maids there. Tell them under my orders that she is not to be harmed and to be cleaned up and put into new clean clothes. The best clothes that we have stolen. After that..." Ochimaru smirked, "I want the maids to put the konichi into Sasuke's room... tie her hands and body with the beautiful silk chakra ribbons to make her not use her chakra. She'll be a gift to Sasuke...sssssssthhhh." Ochimaru was so anxious to see the outcome of his plan. "Oh, and Kabuto..." Ochimaru's hand letted go of Kabuto's neck, allowing Kabuto to gasp for air into his lungs, "Tell the maids put a card tied to the ribbons that says 'FROM: Ochimaru, and TO: Sasuke 'Uchicha'... sssstthhhh, Understood?" Ochimaru looking at Kabuto with murder and thirst for blood in his eyes...

"UNDERSTOOD!" Kabuto said obeyingly.

Ochimaru gave Sakura a shot of drugs that would make her more sleepy and wake up at the time Sasuke would find her...

* * *

**ARRIVING AT THE SECRET BASE COMPLEX:**

"Ladies!" Kabuto said as a professional womenizer.

" I want you to take this "goddess" and clean her up and dress into the best clothes we got. And make beautiful ladies! This Ochimaru's orders. Those who go against him know the consequences! This is a present to master Sasuke. When done dressing her, tie her up in silk chakra ribbon so that she won't be able to use her chakra. Plus, a card that says, 'FROM: Ochimaru, and TO: Sasuke 'Uchicha' Under stood ladies?"

A group of geisha type looking girls all said in unison, "Yes sir, Kabuto!"

* * *

**LATER WITH THE GEISHAS:**

(Group of geishas talking)

"Wow! Her hair is as silk as well... silk!" screamed one geisha.

Another girl said, "and her hair is pink! It soo beautiful!"

And another said, "I would kill to have her fabulous body!"

All the geishas worked and cleaned the konichi up. Sakura was put into a beautiful white kimono symbolizing pureness. The kimono came off of her shoulders, showing Sakura's collarbone and revealing some of her chest area.

"Oh my gosh, her breast fill the kimono up perfectly!" a geisha squealed.

"She's wonderful! Though I'm jealous. She's for Sasuke..." a geisha said depressingly.

"Oh, you never know... Sasuke never goes for women or love... he rather train and gain power." Said a older matured geisha.

"Oh! I heard that this girl is special! Something about acquaintances and past emotions. They knew each other before..." gossiped another geisha.

A cry in unison from the giesha, "Awwww... no way!"

They tied the women up with chakra ribbons taking Sakuras chakra away. They wrote the card 'FROM: Ochimaru, and TO: Sasuke Uchicha'. They settled Sakura on a floor couch embroidered with gold and red velvet. Sakura looked like a abandoned goddess that was just seem to fall there from heaven.

_buh bump... My chakra it's draining away... Am I in danger... I feel someone looking at me... someone familiar... this chakra..._

Sauske just came back from training. He opened his master bedroom doors in to his room. Sakura blossoms seemed to blow around a certain thing that was laying on his floor couch. Sasuke cursed under his breath and advanced towards it.

_Oh my fucking gods... Is that Sakura? Shes...hm..._

Sasukes eyes were bulging out. He read the card that said 'FROM: Ochimaru, and TO: Sasuke 'Uchicha'.

"Damn you Ochimaru..."

Just when his hands were rading the card that was dangerouly close to Sakura's breast, she woke up. Her eyes revealed the sea-foam green emerald eyes that Sasuke remembered. Sakura eyes blurred and went back into vision. Her eyes followed the hand of a man that were way to close to her breast.

"What the HELL!" Sakura screamed and jumped in bed. Landing on her butt sitting style now on the bed, she saw Sasuke.

"What the hell am i doing here..." Sakura growled.

"Hmf, looks like you got your self caught again." said a half naked Sasuke. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black sweats and his hair was wet.

Sasuke eyed her body traveling dangerously low and to high back and forth, while Sakura didn't care an ounce of what was on his body.

"Don't make me sound like some deep shit weakling! I am far from that! You haven't seen my true powers and will never get to see it!" Sakura yelled.

She advanced toward Sasuke with a starting chakra ball, but she collapsed just noticing the chakra restraint. The ribbons were strong, and were done by professionals. Sakra notices the card reading it.

"Hmf. So, now I am an object. A toy to play with to someone!" Sakura was getting mad.

Sasuke looked at the changed dangerous women. He knew what the ribbons were there for and still could feel the chakra that was being held down by the string. He could feel that she was strong. His hands went down and grabbed Sakura's face roughly making her face scrunched.

"You've gotten beautiful... Maybe worth fucking for a night," he smirked. His hand traveled down her half revealing breast and grabbed the left one. Sakura jumped and felt an uneasiness in the air.

"Sasuke! Wait, no! What the hell has gotten into you!" She yelled. Sasuke's hand never left the breast and continued to start squeezing it lightly.

"What gotten into me?... Well, lets just say I think your worthy of my fucking time now, and well, im horny for a long time thinking about you.

"What the hell? Sasuke are you drunk? Drugged?" Sakura asked analyzing the situation. She couls see it in his eye and smell it. He's been drinking and someone gave him a drug to make him horny.

_Your kidding me right? Sasuke is horny for me? Now, he wants me... and I think I want him... No I hate him... stay away... please!_

"Well, what if I am... you can't do anything about it..." Sasuke said as his other hand nudged the other breast.

"uhhhhhhhhh" Sakura was in a bliss, "... pleasssee, nooo Sasuke..." Sakura was getting a certain wetness to her lower area. _What the hell! Am I getting horny? Or did Ochimaru put more shit into me..._ Sakura observed the two needle holes on her arm... _One must have been for sleep and this drug that make me horny... What the hell is OCHIMARU DOING?_

Sasuke picked Sakura up hanging her over his shoulder like a sack.

"Sasuke! Put me down! What the hell!" Sakura screamed and then her eyes widened. Sasuke was advancing towards a big bed with black silk sheets.

"Shut up! Sakura!" and with that Sasuke slammed her body into he bed and pushed her roughly against the head board. He straddled is legs to each side of her legs making them hold her still. He sucked and nibbled on her neck making her bleed, his finger went right at that spot sealing his chakra into her and it made her strength lower. He took off the ribbons since his seals on Sakura did more and worked better. They wouldn't get "in the way."

Sakura hands clasped together on top of her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Oh no... I feel my strength and chakra going away... Is he drugged or is it alcohol? I smell it..._

Sasuke looked at her face and hands that were clasped together smirking an actually thinking how ridiculous of her to think that what she was doing would stop him.

"Sakura... you know what? For your information, I am not drunk or drugged. The reason I look like this is because i was training with my Shanigan, and I hang around alcoholics. I am perfectly sober." He said sitting on her legs, with each hand riding up her milky ivory thighs.

Sakura blushed furiously. His face came closer to hers.

"Your not going to stop me now... right?" He asked with a sexy enchanting voice.

Her eyes grew in confusion and said in anger, "Why the hell do you want me now?"

"Why?... Because your worthy now, and everybody wants you... And if I don't get what I want, no one else can. I think I liked you ever since I saw you wet..." Sasuke said in a smirk and dangerous look on his face.

"Wet?... When was this?" Sakura said confused, and now didn't mind how close their faces were.

"When you were out on your 'solo' mission a couple months ago... you were bathing I believe." Sasuke got even closer to her face.

Sakura's face grew even redder. "Thats when..."

Sasuke's smirk went even bigger, "Yes, that's when I caught you... playing with yourself..."

_Oh my god! He saw THAT! The worst part of the scenario was that I was calling out his name... Oh __nooooo._

Sakura was even more embarrassed now. She could feel herself get wet at a fast rate. The drug Ochimaru putted in her boosted the need and wanting. But, she knew she could get through it without getting any.

Sakura's hand went to Sasuke's broad chest pushing him away. He pushed against it furosiulsy and took her wrist and slid her down laying on the bed now. Each wrist were in the hand of the Uchicha, and above her head pinning them down.

"Sasu-- mmmmmfff!" His mouth found an opening for a kiss. She was struggling under him.

He released it and looked at her.

_Heh I think I got her into the moodnow..._


	3. Chapter 3: In The Mood

Okay so i sould be studying but i'm not because I loved all the reviews and it got me motivated! So here's another one! Hope you like!

WARNING THERE IS LEMONS! RATEd MATURE FOR A REASON!

Tee hee! Read and review and tell me if you like it or not! Oh and if you got any great ideas! I'm all ears!

Luv,

Azianlovable

* * *

**TILE: SHALL I JOIN

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: In the mood

* * *

**

**Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ the minds of the characters now.

* * *

**

_Why? Why now Sasuke?... agggg i hate the way you make me feel so quickly... Please get off of me..._

One sided love making was going on between the Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke's tongue diverted in and out of her mouth crazildly. Sakura was shocked and just left her mouth slightly open while the animal violated her mouth. Sasuke looked at with frustration. This wasn't working. He was still on top of her, now looking at the konichi.

"So Sakura, is it now that you have no feelings for me?" Sasuke eyed her with his stoic big black obsidian orbs.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "Love you? LOVE YOU? I'm still heartbroken and loving you! But, heartbroken most OF ALL! ALL of this time and I win you back because I am noticed BY OTHER MEN and countries! My families forever gone, I don't get to see Naruto or Kakashi anymore, and I just broke up an engagement with..." Sakura stopped herself breathing hard before she even have the thought of continuing.

Sasuke's eyes eyed her and stared her down. "What were you saying? Broke your engagement with... whom?"

...silence...

"WELL?" Sasuke grew impatient. The thought of his woman was almost married and taken by another man made him a bit angry. He got off of Sakura because he was suddenly not in the mood for sex anymore. Sauske didn't even look at her and with his eyes looking into another wall he said, "Your such a whore..."

Sakura's eyes grew into a angry state, "WHORE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BROKE THE ENGAGMENT AND WHOSE WHO CALLING NAMES WHEN THEY KIDNAPPED A WOMAN FROM HER TEAM AND NOW PEING PLAYED LIKE A TOY ALMOST BEING RAPED... TWICE! AFTER REJECTING ME, YOU THINK I WOULD ACTUALLY WAITH FOR YOU STILL? SIX YEARS OF WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK TO BE LOVED AGAIN? PFT, THATS PATHETIC, AND I'M NOT THAT STUPID TO DO THAT!"

Sasuke reacted angrily and with his he had now re-pinned her against the beds mattress again. Her wrist were again, in his hand over her head.

Tears begin to form in her eyes. She now, was crying her heart out and Sasuke felt turned on, and now "in the mood" for her again. Her anger that she had just displayed made that certain button go off in him. His face rested between her two huge breast. The two mounds firmly formed around his face, fitting his face perfectly. Sasuke just rested his face there and sniffed in her sweet essence.

Looking off into the celing with his face resting in her boobs, she took in deep breaths calm down. She entertained herself for a moment watching Sasuke's face head rise along with her breasts.

"I'm still in love with you... and your an asshole, jerk, and a piece of ---!" She was cut off by another kiss. But, this time Sakura gave into the kiss, and the two idiots were making out like maniacs. There tongues exchanged a certain wanting and filling up the six years gap of time that was missing in between the both of them. Six years of longing.

_I think I got her... (Sasuke thought)_

_Oh boy, he's mine. (Sakura thought)_

Sasukes eyes closed, open then squinted.

_mine..._

Sasuke's hands drew up and down her side of her body over her silk white kimono she was wearing. One hand feeling her curvaceous ass. And the other searching (that wasn;t hard to find) Sakura's left breast again. Lightly squeezing it and letting it go and repeating the process.

Sakura' s hands grabbed onto Sasuke's raven black hair. They both felt the passion in between the both of them.

Six years of passion and holding it in...

Her hands ran through into his hair. Sasuke tongue drew over her pink nipple on her right boob, licking it, sucking it, pleasuring it. He still continued to suck on the nipple while untying the kimono string that was holding her clothing together. Right at that point Sakura arched her back in pleasure from the pleasure she was getting on her nipple. Sasuke just slid off the kimono and it layed under her. She was fully naked and beautiful in his eyes. Her skin had a hint of glow and shininess, that made him want to taste and see how it feels. His head was now up and a string of his spit stringed and followed from her nipple to his mouth, and the spit fell, and was wiped away by his hands. Sasuke looked at the amazing scene before his eyes. Sakura the girl that was "hard" to get in bed with and hard to win her heart, as said in broadcast and televisions... She was the bachlorette of the year out of all the country that existed in the world.

_How come I didn't hear that she was engaged? This makes me angry... I'll punish her my way... _Sasuke began to smirk. Inside of his sweatpants his members were growing hard, and at quite a speed. Sakura lied there watching him watching her. His smirk gave her a striking chill down her back.

_I've been waiting for this... After all those years... I think I still love him... maybe thats why I broke off the engagement... NO. That definitely wasn't it... For sure..._

"So number one bachlorette, how's it feel not to be one anymore?" Sasuke smirked.

"What do you mean? I'm not marrying anyone... just playing around..." Sakura looked up smiling in her own seducing way.

"Hmf, I guess that's true... so true" He said grinning.

_Oh my gosh! He's grinning! That never happens! I wonder what made Sasuke into such a dirty boy anyways... But, I kind of like it. _Sakura was smiling inside very wide.

_(Sasuke thoughts) Now she's seducing me... heh finally._

Sakura started to rise up a sitting position, but was flung down to the bed again.

"Not yet..." He growled into her left ear. His fingers went to her panties and he ripped them right off of her. Her stomach jumped in excitement. His hands raided all over her ivory smooth thighs, and leading one finger into her womenhood. Sakura jolted and couldn't believe the feeling. His one gave her a certain burning desire in the pit of her stomach.

"Sasuke...uhhhhhh"

He lifted his head and smirked, and inserted two more fingers and forced in and out of her. Her juices pumped at a fast rate. The drug seem give her more desire to allow him to even continue the fucking.

_**in. out. in. out. in . out. **_

"Uh... Uh... awwww Sas... Sasuke!" Sakura's eyes filled with burning satisfied tears. The feeling of being pleasured felt so good to be true. She couldn't believe it. It was the best feeling in the world.

_**in. out. in. out. in . out. in. Out. **_

Sasuke gradually went faster with just two fingers. Her juices were gooing out of her at a appreciable amount. Her legs went wider and wider involuntarily, this allowed Sasuke to get deeper into her. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to try her.

Sakura's eyes shot open when she felt a warm slick wet tongue went over her clit.

"awwwwwww! Sasuke!" She cried in ecstasy. The drug was really making her grow a feeling to be so much more sexual with Sasuke. Sakura grabbed his head not notching she did and now was arching her back crazily. Her movements made Sasuke's face to go in harder into her. Making his tongue go in deeper into her. His flesh inside her flesh. She tasted so sweet Sasuke couldn't believe it tasted so good.

_I have to get more... more... more!_

His tongue went in and out swirling around her sexual area.

"SASSSUKE!"

"aw!' arch

"Aw!" Arch

"AW!" **ARCH**

Sakuras head swinged side to side.

_No way! It feels like I'm in heaven!_

Sasuke quickly took his sweatpants and undergarments off, while still trying to lick the daylights out of Sakura.

"Sakura... your so sweet and tasty...mmmm..."

He stopped and waited Sakura to get her breath back.

Sasuke kissed her passionately, and she could taste herself in his mouth. Suddenly she felt his hard gronin along her thigh. She blushed crazily. Sasuke noticed her blush and smiled, and whispered into her ear sexily, "Do **you** want this?" and he slid his gronin along her thigh. She shuddered... and timidly nodded. He was still at her ear, " Okay... you've been a good girl... You may have it in you..." and he kissed her softly.

He positioned himself over her, and glided into her slowly. Sakura felt him inside her and just loved how it felt. Sasuke stopped when he felt a certain barrier within her. She blushed and looked off to the side when she noticed his stop. She felt her barrier too.

Sasuke smirked went even happier, "So your still pure huh?"

Sakura looked at him, "sooo...So what if I am?"

"Oh, nothing at all..." he cooed, "It's just that I'm going to take this down inside of you... and fuck you like there is no tomorrow..." He was now looking at her lustfully.

He took her lips into his mouth for a blissful kiss, and pulled back and pushed into her to brake that barrier proving her pureness. A small amount of blood leaked out from her with him still inside of her. The blood dripped onto her white kimono.

Sakura penetrated the silence when she got over the bit of pain that he gave her braking her barrier.

"...continue... Sasuke..."

Saskue obeyed and rocked back and forth slowly.

"ahhhh... Sasuke... you feel so good inside of me!" Sakura moaned

"Yea, and you feel nice and tight. Just the way I like it." Sasuke grunted.

_I'm not his first?_

"Aw, aW, AW!" Sakura shouted out with delight.

"What I mean is... you are my first too, but I've been practicing just like you, and I happen to like my gronin to be in a tighter area." He grunted in between what he was saying.

"mmmmm..." she arched her back to raise the intensity.

Sasuke got faster and increased in speed putting more of a pounding motion onto Sakura's body. He was going in and out of her furiously. It made her jump up and down the bed. The bed creaked beneath them. That was how hard and fast he was going on her.

"Aw Sasuke!" She screamed holding on to his back for more and more increased intensity.

"Sakura!" Sasuke never cried put in bliss, but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Sasuke was at his point, but wanted Sakura to have an orgasm before he does. He held his in... Putting more forth into her increasing everything he's got into her she moaned and screamed in ecstasy, tears flowing with satisfaction.

"I'm commming!" Sakura moaned, and Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer and both came at the same time finishing each other off inside with the ultimate feeling.

They both lied there in sweat and satisfaction.

"...I love you..." Sasuke growled sleeply, not knowing what he said, but did mean it.

Sakura was in shock, and didn't say anything. She looked at him and thought...

_Is this the real reason I'm here? To be a toy or his lover, or is it something else?...

* * *

_

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Power

Hey! Sorry it's been awhile! It's late again and i finally updated! I still have school stuff to do and been really busy! I so have not neglected u guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! And I'll try to update really soonNNN!

Luv,

Azianlovable

* * *

**TITLE: SHALL I JOIN

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Power

* * *

**Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ the minds of the characters now.

* * *

**

Morning...

Sakura woke up from a night of bliss. Her eyes scan the place where she was at.

_Thats right... I was with Sasuke... Typical. He left me alone again..._

Her hands went to her head as she got out of the bed. She shivered at the morning's chilled temperature that pressed against her skin. She went to where her white kimono that Sasuke threw, and redressed herself. She looked in a mirror that was in the room, and fixed her hair, that had been through one heck of a night. When she was done, there still no signs of Sasuke. She stepped out hesitantly from his room and looked scanned the hallway.

_Great nows my chance..._

Sakura went down the hallway quietly and slowly. She hid her chakra as she went down the hallway. It was dark and gloomy which made it difficult for Sakura to stay confident and calm. Every time she heard a sound she would perk up and be in defense mode in a split second. Towards the end of the hallway she saw light. The light to a glorious escape. She got excited and nearly ran to the door. But, as she was going, she passed by a certain aura. Evil infiltrating the darkness. His hands grabbed onto her arm while she was running and swung her body with the revealing clothes on the wall. His hands grabbed onto her delicate face.

"ssssss... and where do you think your going?..."

"Orochimaru..." Sakuras eyes squinted, and squirmed under his grip. "What the hell do you think I was doing! I was escaping you moron!" She glared at the ugliness in front of her face.

"Oh? Really? Do you think Sasuke would like that? After all wasn't last night a sweet bliss...ssssthhhh" Orochimaru said in a enticing tone.

"Heh." Sakura scoffed. "Is this all I was here for? Kidnapped, to be a little sex toy for Sasuke?"

Orochimaru smirked and answered as he was entertained by the feisty girl in his grip.

"So... that is what you think you are here for?"

"Then why am I here?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Well, you are just like Sasuke... searching for power... am I not wrong?" Orochimaru asked her with a questioning look.

Sakura coaxed her head as much as she could from the deathly hold, "yeah, continue..."

Sakura's eyes gave him a deathly look.

"So it happens to be that I think that you are worthy now, to battle on the side with me, and gain power that you are seeking...sssssthhh"

"Heh, oh really? You... YOU have the right kind of power that I am looking for?" She tilted her head and started to giggle which turned into a horrific laugh. Orochimaru looked at the girl and smirked and released his grip on her, watching her fall to the floor. Sakura was laughing her head off with tears falling out of her eyes. Orochimaru waited for her rude gesture to subside. Sakura looked up at the ugly snake man. They both stared into eachother's eyes. Then in the darkness, a voice spoke out which broke the quietness and stares of the two verbally feuding people. His onyx eyes lit up with is Sharingan. With his arms crossed and his back leanng onto the hallway walls he said."

"My, my what do we have here?"

Sakura stood up and smirked. She titled her head to gave one last look to Orochimaru, "Ja-ne," (goodbye) with her fast hand seals and a mysterious art work lit up on the ground and encircled her. Sakura gave one push to go forward to the door that led outside and she went like the wind. She was out of sight. Orochimaru gave a look at Sasuke and grinned evilly, " Sasuke it's game time...sssthhhhhh"

Sasuke also smiled wickedly. He was in for a fun day, unlike all the other boring days he spent alone for 10 years...


	5. Chapter 5: Win or Lose

HEYYYY! Sorry that the chapters so late! I had summer classes for extra credit and i never got a chance to get on! I will try best to update soon again!

LUV

Azianlovable

* * *

**Title: Shall I Join

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Win or Lose

* * *

**

**Font in _italics_ are thoughts/thinking/ the minds of the characters now.

* * *

**

Sakura ran tree to tree in the forest just escaping from Orochimaru. She had put forth a bit of her chakra into her feet so her agility would be fast. She was a pro at hiding her chakra and escaping. Sakura thought she had it good, but what she didn't know that Sasuke was pretty good at catching escapers. Sakura knew that Sasuke would have the whole eye blood line thing. His sharingan could possibly catcher her movements, but she was probably too fast were him.

_Power... Power! How could Orochimaru know what I want and how much of power that I'm looking for! He knows nothing, and to think NOW that I am good enough. What a idiot! To think that I would betray Kanoha just like the cold faced bastard! ARRGGHHH!_

When Sakura wasn't paying attention Sasuke caught up with her and kicked her right into her stomach. Sakura went flying down the tree, she shifted a bit in the air so her fall wouldn't be as bad. She still fell front body first into the ground. As she got up from the ground she winced at the pain. But then she felt a certain flesh invading her neck. She looked up to her side and found Sasuke sucking and making out on her neck. His hot air intake around her neck felt so good. His nice and heated moisture that he gave to her felt so nice. Sakura grew furious though, and shifted away from him and slapping him right onto his right cheek.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Holding a sore hand from a slap.

Sasuke holding onto his right cheek with a glowing red hand mark radiating from it answered back smirking, "I was just having a tasty snack."

Sakura's face grew red and mad. "Don't play with me like that, idiot!"

She threw needles that looked off aim, so Sasuke didn't paid no attention to them. The needles actually gave a smoke that gave an escape chance for Sakura. Sasuke turned his Sharingan on and chased her movements. Sakura kept on running, but wondered where Orochimaru might show up. She wasn't afraid or anything, it was out of curiosity.

_Did Orochimaru actually think the cold hearted bastard would be able to catch the number 1 Kounichi of the 3 countries. Impossible! _

Sakura felt a weird presence coming up front. It was no other then Kabuto. Kabuto threw his medical nin chakra tools at her. She dodged all of them perfectly and also absorbed some of his chakra for herself while dodging the tools carefully. Kabuto smirked because she had fell right into his trap. His death stage... Kabuto took forth chakra that she had absorbed and it reacted as if it were a magnetic field. His hand rose up and she arose. Sakura was dangling in mid air. Her white kimono string was beginning to slip. Kabuto brought his hand down to a swing motion and Sakura flew to the ground pretty hard. He rose her up again, and now revealed her naked body dangling in the air. The string became undone and now she was flashing the world. She was wincing in pain. Someone came from behind and striked Kabuto down to the ground. It was Sasuke. Sasuke despised Kabuto, so he took the chance to slice the man up. With quick reflexes Sasuke caught the naked shown Sakura in mid-air before she landed on the ground. Sasuke looked down into his arms and found the naked woman in his arms and smirked. Sakura looked away ashamed to be once again saved by this man, and the fact that she was naked.

"I'd better not take this chance away, huh?" Sasuke smirked and getting aroused.

"You'd better not Sasuke..." Sakura said in a sluttish tone.

_This woman probably has something planned. I better wait to see what she does... That's if I don't get trapped._

"Sasuke... one of Kabuto's needles got into me... it's making me feel so..." Sakura looked off to the side and blushed. "...it makes me feel... aroused."

One of Sasuke's eye brows lifted and looked down. "Really? Does it now?"

Sakura's face winced in pain and her thighs and legs crossed together, as if she was trying so hard resist the hotness of her body and the temptation.

_Holy crap! I think she's telling the truth. _Sasuke smirks. _I get another chance huh?_

Sasuke turned his Sharingan on and found an abandoned house in a tree. His eyes were good now to find these things. It was pretty handy for him to find shelter when he needed it the most. And man oh man, did he need it now. He slammed the door open of the house. The house was nicely furnished, but yet dust covered it like a millions aged. Sasuke didn't care. He placed Sakura on the bed still wincing a rubbing her own thighs together. He smirked again and hovered over her. His lips dove into hers. His tongue slid into her mouth wildly. His hand went all over her body.

_(sakura) Dumb bastard. _

Sakura's arm felt his entire back and moved down towards his ass. A needle appeared in her hands, while Sasuke was invading her mouth. The shot was inserted right into him into his ass. The needle paralyzed him and Sakura pushed him off of her. It was her turn to smirk. "Looks like I win... Sasuke..." She took off her white kimono and walked naked to Sasuke backpack, that hecarried with him. She took out his shirt and shorts. They were a bit big, but it covered necessary parts.

"Sakura..." Sasuke growled.

_(Sauske) She looks good in my clothes..._

_(sakura) When did Sasuke get so horny and uh... manly? Man, gotta get this outta my head..._

Sakura went over to Sasuke and hovered over him. Her mouth sucked and made out onto his neck. She did that for awhile, and Sasuke was enjoying every part of it. Her hands went onto his cheek where she slapped him. Sasuke went into a daze. "Now Sasuke, this would be a real kiss to give next time..." and her lips softly went onto his lips, and her tongue slid into his mouth tenderly. They both exchanged gentle and meaningful kisses. Her head rose and whispered, "By next time... I mean that is if you catch me ever again or even see me..." and Sakura was gone in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke was still paralyzed from his shoulder down. He wasn't paralyzed on his neck or face. He had felt everything. He smirked. "You better bet that I'll catch you." and he looked into the ceiling with a mirror that he now just noticed. Sasuke shifted his head to reveal the spot that Sakura was making out on. He smirked. A red ring appeared ontohis flesh from Sakura. "You defiantly bet that I'll catch you... this is gameand war..."


	6. Chapter 6: Fustration

Hello everyone! It's been awhile! I am soooo sry! I've finally had time to write another one and probably

try to get one chapter ever week or so! Please keep the love mahn!

Azianlovable

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and all the amazing things to do with the copyright of Naruto! (Sigh)

Italics are the THOUGHTs!

* * *

**(Back at Kanoha)**

Sakura opened the door painfully slow and cautious to Tsunade's door. Right when the door was opened all the way a flying piece of yellow fuzz ball came towards her. Latching onto her neck and embracing her was the one and only Naruto. Pouting and sniffling with his dirty face.

"SAKURAHHHH!!!!! Your back and still aliiiivveee!!!"

"Naruto… please be quiet, your hurting my head." Sakura said, while massaging her temples.

"But, I missed you soooo much!!! I've been looking for you for days!" Naruto making his lower lip curve and sniffled.

"Okay, I am so so sorry, I'll treat you to ramen later okay?" Sakura said while pushing Naruto out of Tsunade's office.

"Really?!?"

While Naruto turned around, a nerve wracking laugh came from Sakura and she responded, "Psych!" and Naruto's tip of his nose met Tsunade's office door.

Naruto gawked for a moment, and gave a smirk, "Bitch."

Walking away from the office, Naruto mumbled to himself… "it always worked for Hinata…" Naruto gave a quirky smile thinking about the certain girl. His face flushed from certain sweet memories of his kiss for her, and her first kiss with him. Her mouth parted just slightly for him and blushed at her naughtiness. Naruto's toungue took away her innocence and gave her another meaning to live….

**(Back at the Tsunade's office)**

A sigh came from the konichi's mouth.

"Look Tsunade, I am fine, I told you everything that has happened!"

Tsunade looked at her with a certain strictness the special trait the Tsunade had. "Okay, Sakura, but are you gonna hide from me on how your virginity is gone now and wasn't before you had gone out on the mission?"

Sakura blushed slightly and looked off out the window. A deep silenced occurred.

"----…."

Penetrating the silence Sakura's quite voice whispered, "Sasuke took it…."

With that Sakura got up and left with a fast demend, "I'll tell you more when I am ready… in 4 hours." Sakura did somw hand seals and a detailed art on the ground glowed and Sakura disappeared.

Tsunade smirked…. And mumbled… " What have I created….???"

Tsunade took a swig of sake and with a satisfied "ah" at the end she answered her own question. "Another game… Lets see who wins….." Tsuande laughed her head off and with a high percentage of reason due to drunkenness. "Ochimaru sucksssss!" Tsunade sang, and laughed her drunken ass.

**(Back to Sakura... in her house)**

Sakura got out of her hot shower, and looked at herself in the mirror. She gave a look of regret and disappointment within herself.

_Why did i give the v card to him... My virginity was the last dignity I had for myself_

She looked at herself into the mirror and said to herself, "Sakura your such a big dummy!"

Her fustration level was high and the only way to get rid of it was... (and she sighed too) ...

Masturbation.

She sat there in bedroom on her bed pleasuring herself. She took her devices and shoved the damn thing into herself. She used another device to ride it and feel the burning sensation. The intensity wasn't strong enough so she raised the level of vibrating intensity. Her juices flowed out of her, and her tears of urging for that orgasms to come out. Her frustration was building up. She took her device and shoved it in and out of her faster, and using her other hand to sensually circle her clit. Her orgasm finally came, and she gave a deep sigh...

_Great, that was some dignity shit i was talking about... Keep the sex for yourself... Man that's a lie. _

Little did Sakura know... someone was watching on a tree by her window... That person jumped in and smirked.

"Sakura, that was pretty pathetic..." this person's eye glowed.

Sakura nervously moved her head to the side to see who it was, her eyes grew huge and she blushed as red as a tomato. It was...


	7. Chapter 7: The Person

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Azianlovable here! As promised another chapter! YAY but now i have a writers block for my other story sigh... o well, thanks for reading!!!! 

**RECAP:**

Little did Sakura know... someone was watching on a tree by her window... That person jumped in and smirked.

"Sakura, that was pretty pathetic..." this person's eye glowed.

Sakura nervously moved her head to the side to see who it was, her eyes grew huge and she blushed as red as a tomato. It was...

**END OF RECAP**

* * *

That person advanced towards the bed. Sakura couldn't move because she was in shock. His eyes daringly lingered beyond where eyes shouldn't be looking at.

"Tsunade told me to check up on you…" He said crossing his arms and smirking towards her. "You said you'd meet with her again in four hours…"

Sakura looked up to his face, but not eye to eye. Instead she looked past his shoulder or above his head. "Yeah, about that…." she blushed. "I became occupied with personal problems…." Sakura began to blush harder.

His eyes lifted in to the expression of "oh really" look. He grinned evilly and looked at her straight in the eyes, which made her squirm a bit from nervousness in her bed.

"I'll be here for you Sakura, whenever you need someone to take out your "personal problems" with." He bended down towards her face and whispered to her ear, "Nice bod…"

Sakura moaned, when he nibbled her ear…

He moved towards her mouth and he sweetness intoxicated him with lust. He knew someone as high as him shouldn't be doing this, but if it's the number one konichi of a couple countries then it should be alright… right?

His mouth took in one of her breast. He sucked on that nibble like he had never eaten or seen such a thing in his life. His tongue glided over the peak and continued the circular motion.

Sakura felt so good, yet so wrong. She questioned herself, what in the world was she doing. Sakura felt a certain NEED at that moment and the one and only person who was there to help, was there in time to do it. Sakura knew that sex should be with the one you love all the time, but she doesn't have a boyfriend or any lover of that kind at that moment.

Sakura felt his hands spread open her legs and a sudden jolt of pleasure on her lower region. His tongue sucked in and out of her. He used his fingers and circulated that motion on her clit while he licked up the juices.

"…mmm Sakura, you taste wonderful…."

Sakura's hand involuntarily pushed him even more into her crotch, making his tongue dart into her deeper. Her orgasm was on its was and it's peak.. The burn, the curn, the lust, the sudden pumping in and out motion filled her thoughts as his finger pumped in and out of her. Sakura screamed with her head waving side to side,

"NEJI!"

* * *

HWAgghhh!!! OMG! Lol. 


	8. Chapter 8: um

Recap:

_Sakura's hand involuntarily pushed him even more into her crotch, making his tongue dart into her deeper. Her orgasm was on its was and it's peak.. The burn, the curn, the lust, the sudden pumping in and out motion filled her thoughts as his finger pumped in and out of her. Sakura screamed with her head waving side to side,_

"_NEJI!"_

* * *

Sakura eyes darted toward her window at the person interrupting her session.

Well, to put it exactly, the one who screamed "Neji!" was not her.

Sakura suddenly came to reality realizing what she was doing and pushed Neji off of her. Neji wasn't please, but shocked at who had stop them.

The person who had stop them, stood there with shock, and in embarrassment for screaming out Neji and interrupted Neji's rendezvous.

"Ummmm...errr... Neji...You... you are being commanded to see the Hokage... umm right now... Haha sorr... sorry to disturb you?" the person put their hand on their own head and played with their hair and scalp a bit. It was a gesture of being nervous yet uncomfortable.

Sakura just dressed into her regular clothes, the red dress with the Haruno symbol on the back (same style as seen in the beginning of Naruto episodes yet a bit shorter) with black spandex shorts. Sakura just acted like nothing happened, although she was quite embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah I was suppose to be there about a 1/2 our ago too. Should we go there together then?" Sakura became the best at getting out of uncomfortable situations and also the best at acting like nothing NOTHING happened.

Neji got ready and they al left.

Jumping from roof to roof on their way to the Hokage Neji led in front while the other two in the back.

Sakura turned her head and looked at the person next to her.

"Hey Hinata?"

Hinata looked at her and smiled, "Hai, Sakura what is it?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that, i wasn't in my state of mind."

"Oh haha, Sakura whatever you do in your free time is not my business, no need for apologies, and whatever Neji does in his free time is certainly not my business either." Hinata flashed her cutest smile at Sakura.

Sakura eyes soften and smiled softly back at her.

"Hinata we're not together or anything... and you should know what i am doing because we're best friends."

"Hinata looked at her sentimentally, hai hai Sakura I know." Hinata smiled.

* * *

Hello! Sry guys its beeen centuries! BUT I am back and healthy now! boo yah! 


	9. Chapter 9: POINTS?

HELLOOO!!! IT's been quite some time... So sorry! But im tring to get the groove and back into things but I hope u'll like this story!

3 Azianlovable

* * *

They all reached Tsunade's office.

"You both may leave now... Neji... Hinata..." Tsunade commanded.

Neji and Hinata left immediately.

Sakura walked in the office. "Sorry for being late... I was thinking about, well you know."

Tsunade looked up at her with a questioning look. "Continue..."

Sakura layed herself down on a couch next to Tsunade's couch that she was sitting on. "I... The... The mission ... all of them were killed, and Ochimaru came after me."

"Sakura, I know that stuff already, Lets just say the people on your mission are not dead..."

Sakura looked at her and smirked, "Continue..."

Tsunade looked at her and laughed, "Well, looks like I need to do the explaining. Ochimaru and I are playing this game, where is it Sasuke who can seduce you most or is it you, Sakura who can seduce Sasuke the most. SO basically whoever beds and has there way the most... um WINS! I Know i won't loose this BET! Or... Whoever leaves the person and the person wanting more gets the point!"

Sakura frowned at her sensei. "You always lose"

"Well, not this one! You can prevent that!"

Sakura looked at her "Motherly figure" senpai and laughed, "Hai hai, Number one seductress in service, number one bachlorette still, and best figure of all women!"

Tsunade grinned and downed her sake with her student.

"Uh Tsunade... You know the score, right?"

Tsunade looked at her. "Yeah you with 2 and him with one. 2-1. "

Sakura sighed, "It's actually a tie 1-1. Tsunade you really need to keep dwon your score, thats probably why you never win and loose ally your money..."

"HAHA! Whatever, you will WIN!!!! SAKURA FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT!!!!"

Sakura just looked at her with a ? mark. Yep a ? mark. "I can't believe I am doing this..."

Near by... Dark obsidean eyes watch Sakura and Tsunade with amusement... "Now, you know..."

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata Time. "Hinata is not all that innocent" (This is why she has no right to judge Neji)**

**Naruto's HOUSE that Night**

The tip of his cock glide inside of her entrance ever so slightly. A moan escaped from her lips.

He took it back out and put the tip of his penis in her again, and he stopped.

She laid there helplessly breathing irregularly in her lust and despair. She wondered why was he tormenting her like this? Why is he punishing her, teasing her?

He grinned. Crouching over his girl made him feel so powerful. He could ravish the woman he loved and make his dreams of her being naughty into reality.

He took his tip out again, and replaced it with his finger. Her eyes widen at the new feeling and moaned. Any thing. Any thing that he did made her be in a the state of bliss.

He used his fingers and pumped in and out of her. As he continued, his head lowered to her ear and demanded in a whisper, "Hinata, I want to see you even more naughtier."

He nibbled on her ear and trailed kisses from there to her neck. He sucked on her neck and moved to her mouth. Naruto suddenly slips two to three more fingers into her. She arched her back and moaned in lust. His tongue diverted in and out all over her mouth.

She could feel his fingers inside of her moving in and out. She could feel his pace slowing down. He was teasing her again.

He whispered again in her ear, "Hinatahhhh...I want you to be more naughty with me... Make me... Make me want you, make me feel like I should take you all night long."

He lifted slowly and looked into Hinata's eyes.

She was blushing real hard now.

Naruto has been very good with himself for holding back, but not tonight. He needed to take care of his needs. He always thought that Hinata hasn't really shown her real side in bed. Her place where she takes charge. Naruto wanted to see all that.

They continued to look at each other. Hinata smirked, all of a sudden out of no where, Hinata flipped there positions over.

Naruto layed while Hinata was crouched over on top. Naruto's eyes went in shock , he was excited to what was coming next.

Hinata's voice so sweet and innocent became smooth and sexy and she whispered in to Naruto's ear, "Naruto... There is a time when I will choose to punish you..." She puts on a very serious face, her finger slide upon Naruto's chest to his abs.

"Heh, and if your lucky, I will punish you in the most daring way possible... And now Naruto... you've done something worth for me to punish you..."

Naruto's hands suddenly were tied to the bed with chakra strings. Hinata's lip engulfed with his, he was a little startled, but knew it was all lust nothing serious.

Hinata blushed at what she was doing. Her hands suddenly grab hold of Naruto's shaft. Naruto felt a sudden hold on his manhood, and moaned .

The sudden contact with a warm soft silky hand, made him have a burning passion in the pit of his stomach. Hinata allowed her hand to move a up and down motion. She squeezed it ever so lightly but tightly that made Naruto squirm.

His hands were tied so there was no way to do anything to Hinata, and have his way. This is what he wanted right? A naughtier Hinata. He maybe asked for a bit too much... Naruto blushed at how much of a reaction he was getting from all her ministrations.

Hinata's hand kept moving while she kissed Naruto passionately.

"Hi-... Hina...Hinataaaa..." Naruto growled and his eyes wondered all over her and back to her seductive face. Naruto was in a state of bliss, until he was so ready to release, Hinata slowed down. He gave a disappointed look at Hinata, and she just smiled back.

"Naruto..." She whispered into his ear, "I have the best punishment for you..." Naruto grew chills along through his body. Hinata led a trail of varied kisses to his shaft. Some with tongue and some butterfly. She propped herself on her two elbows and looked up at Naruto who was looking down at her along with his manhood.

Naruto just wanted to take her there, but again.. he couldn't. Her chakra strings. bound him down. She blew on his tip, and made him squirm a bit. She blew it again, and grinned, "This is what you used to punish me... Na-ru-to?"

Naruto blushed and smirked at Hinata, "Hinata... What are you going to do about it?"

She smiled, "Oh, a little this, and a little that." Hinata rised to his face with her lips touching his lips lightly, "I'm going to punish you...and you going to WANT to fuck me all the way..."

Hinata traveled down to his manhood carrying a blush at what she just said... _Did I just cursed?_

She blew on his hardened penis again, and gave it a lick. Naruto shot up in bliss. "Watch me Na-ru-to... Your going to love it..."

His eyes tried to stay open while watching Hinata invade his hardened shaft. It felt so good that he couldn't barley keep his eyes open.

"aghhh... Hinata...," Naruto growled.

She licked, sucked, the daylights out of Naruto.

He squrimed so badly that he attempted to go in deeper to Hinata's mouth, which made her deep throated a couple of times. He released himself all over her, and she just licked it all up.

Naruto breathed along with his sweat for a minute or two. Suddenly he felt Hianta's hands again.

"Hinata... aggggghhh... you make me crazy for you..." Hinata smiled, " I know..."

Up. Down. UP. DOWN.

Hinata's hands squeezed and pumped onto his shaft. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He felt his chakra coming about and broke Hinata's strings that bounded him to her bed.

Hinata looked up shocked and suddenly was pushed down with a strong force. Naruto shoved three fingers into her and pumped her wildly. Her juices came quickly, Hinata moaned.

"Hinata, I am going to take you and fuck you like crazy." Naruto growled.

_I thinks I might of pushed him over the edge a bit much?..._

"ughh...ahhhh... Na-- Naruto!" The burning of passion grew in her stomach, the passion filled with need. Naruto shoved himself into her and kissed her passionately.

He returned to stance, and pumped in and out of Hinata wildly. Hianta loved the feeling, this quickness, the hardness, everything was right. Hinata's head swung side to side with tears running sown her cheeks, it felt so good.

Her legs went around Naruto's waist, and increased the intensity.

They both came together in pure ecstasy... screaming each other's names.

"HINATA!""

""NARUTO!!"


End file.
